


Restaurant Closet

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Cheating, Choking, F/M, Hans Landa/Reader smut, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: Hans Landa fucks you in a restaurant closet while you're on your first date with Fredrick Zoller.
Relationships: Hans Landa/Reader, Hans Landa/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Restaurant Closet

Fredrick Zoller was a very determined man. To some, it would be adorable, maybe even charming. He’d laid his eyes on you once and decided that he had to have you, no exceptions. You had to give it to him, you’d almost found yourself falling victim to his persuasive ways the night he finally convinced you to come to dinner with him.

“Are you enjoying the food?” Fredrick asked as he finished off his appetizer, wiping his lips on one of the overly expensive restaurant napkins. 

“Yes, it’s wonderful.” You admitted, giving him a smile. “Thank you for taking me here.” 

“And thank you for coming, I thought you’d never accept my invitations.” 

You began talking about what you would order for the main course when he cut you off suddenly. “Landa? Is that you?”

Landa? Hans Landa? You swallowed the wine you had in your mouth and followed Zoller’s eyes to see none other than exactly him. He looked surprised to see the both of you, he raised his brows and smiled, ambling over to your table. 

Your eyes met for the first time in months and you couldn’t help but remember that night. You were both drunk and had just met each other, and he had offered to give you a ride home from the bar. His hands were all over you in the backseat, your lips on his neck, your legs over his lap-

“Have you met my lovely date?” Fredrick snapped you out of your thoughts and you looked up to see Hans standing beside you, looking down at you with a smug smile.

“I’m afraid I haven’t had the pleasure.” He leaned down and grabbed your hand, putting on a scene of kissing your knuckles. It was so odd to think that only a few months ago, that hand that was holding yours was between your legs.

You told him your name and his lips turned up into a smile once again, dipping his head politely. “Charmed, Fräulein.” He released your hand and turned back to Zoller. “What a surprise it is seeing you here, Private.”

“And you, Colonel. Would you like to join us?” Zoller extended his hand to the spot beside you. 

“Only if that is alright with your companion.” 

Even if you weren’t okay with it, you were in no position to deny him. “Of course, please.” You gave him your permission and he grabbed a chair from a nearby table, pulling it up beside you. Not long after, the waiter came back out with a set of silverware and plates for the colonel. He took your orders for the main course and left, leaving you with the two men.

“What is the occasion?” Zoller asked Hans as he sipped his drink, his free hand thumping the table. You’d think he was nervous.

“Me?” Hans quirked a brow and he unfolded his napkin, placing it in his lap. “Nothing special, really. This is one of my favorite places to eat, have you had the apple strudel?”

“No, I don’t think I have.” 

You listened for a spot to come into the conversation, but they carried on for a while as if you weren’t even there. It was like they were on their own date. Bored, you sipped your wine, and tried to pay attention. But the discussion was far too bland, and you found yourself once again thinking of the night you had shared with Hans.

_ The driver wasn’t even paying attention to the two of you. He continued driving to your home as Hans ran his fingers through your hair and kissed you, making noises into your mouth that set you ablaze.  _

_ “Colonel Landa, we’ve arrived.” The driver said as he pulled to a stop in your driveway. _

_ Landa parted from you, his chest heaving. He searched your face, looking for any kind of sign that he should come inside. _

_ “My family is visiting.” You sighed against his lips, shaking your head. “Tonight, it’s not-” _

_ “I understand, Fräulein.” He sounded disappointed, but didn’t push it. He tucked some of the hair that he had made a mess of behind your ear and smiled, planting one last kiss against your lips. “Until we meet again.” _

“Are you going to eat?” 

You inhaled sharply and blinked, coming to focus in real time. Hans and Fredrick were both looking at you, your date with expectancy and the Colonel with amusement. You realized your main course had been delivered on your plate and you laughed lightly, shaking your head.

“I hadn’t even noticed.” You admitted, blushing, and picked up your silverware. At the same time you felt a hand gently lay across your knee and you had to stop yourself from choking on your own saliva.

“What were you thinking about?” Hans questioned, that same smug smile on his face. You fought to not kick him in the leg and put on a smile of your own.

“I was regretting not taking Fredrick up on his offers sooner, Colonel.” You lied, cutting into your food. “If I had known he’d be treating me to such an exquisite meal, I would have said yes the first time he asked.”

The two men laughed and Hans squeezed your knee, causing your leg to jerk. 

“I’m sorry, will you excuse me?” Fredrick reached over and squeezed your left hand. 

“Of course, my love.” You couldn’t think of anything else to say with Hans Landa’s hand squeezing your thigh, but that seemed to be music to your date's ears. He smiled widely and for a moment, you felt bad for causing him so much joy. If only he knew how close you were to fucking the other man in front of him. 

He left the table to go to the bathroom and you glanced at Hans. He was looking right at you.

“You look even more magnificent than the last time I saw you, Fräulein.” His hand gave your thigh another squeeze and not so subtly traveled higher up your leg. “May I say, it is such a shame I didn’t get to you before Zoller did.”

“He hasn’t gotten to me.” You don’t know why you said it, but you did. His face lit up at your words and he grinned. “He’s a persistent man. That’s all I have to say.”

“So you haven’t fucked him yet?” Hearing those words out of the Colonel’s mouth in such a posh environment gave you chills. You shook your head and he chuckled. “Good girl.”

God, did he know what he was doing to you? You crossed your legs at the ankles, which somehow prompted his hand to slide further, up your dress. He didn’t waste any time dipping into your panties, rubbing his pointer finger along your slit. 

“Mein gott, Landa.” You cursed, your hand bolting under the table to grab onto his hand. 

He hummed, unable to keep that devilish grin off of his face. “You don’t know how pleased I am to know he hasn’t had his cock in you, yet. If you’re a good girl for me tonight, I may beat him to it.”

You tried to keep your posture together and look as normal as possible, but it was so hard with his finger circling your clit. “You just may.”

Hans went a step further and slid his finger into you after scooching his chair closer to yours. You gasped and white-knuckled your fork, your fingernails digging into your palm. 

“Keep it together. You don’t want anyone knowing what a whore you are for me.” He whispered, curling his finger against that perfect spot inside of you. 

You bit down on your bottom lip and swallowed the moan that threatened to spill from your mouth. “Ja? And what if someone notices? Then they’ll know that The Jew Hunter is just as much of a slut as the girl he’s fingering.”

He considered that for a moment, his eyes trailing away from yours as he thought. He looked back to you and smiled, tilting his head. “You’re right. Come with me.” He removed his hand from under the table and paused, bringing it to his lips. You watched in awe as he sucked your wetness from his finger and with a lewd popping noise, he sighed. “Delicious.”

You could kill him right then. He stood from the table and led you through the crowded restaurant, weaving through the tables until you reached a hallway. He stopped and you nearly bumped into him, causing him to laugh.

“That eager?” He teased, looking around to make sure no one was nearby before opening up a door that seemed to be a storage closet. Before you could answer he pulled you in and shut the door behind him, slamming you against it.

His lips were on yours immediately. You moaned into his mouth, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. The way the leather on his long jacket sounded when it rubbed together was incredibly sensual. It was almost drowned out by the sounds of your conjoined panting, along with your lips moving together.

You accidentally knocked his hat off and it hit the floor with a thump, but neither of you noticed. 

“What will Fredrick think when he comes back and we’re both gone?” You asked between hungry kisses, threading your fingers together behind his neck.

“Don’t think about him now.” He groaned, his hands lifting up your dress to bunch around your hips. “I want the only thing to be on your mind is me.” If you weren’t so horny, you would have laughed at that. Was Hans Landa getting possessive?

He turned you around so you were pressed against his back, and when you heard the clink of his buckle, you almost collapsed. 

“You’re such a whore for me.” He breathed onto the back of your neck, holding you against him by a firm grip on your throat. “Look at you, so wet, you can barely stand. On a date with Zoller, but you followed me in here without a second thought.” Your panties were pulled down your legs and you moaned, grabbing onto the arm that was holding you up. 

You felt his cock against the inside of your leg, heavy and hot, leave a thin trail of his precum on your skin as he directed it between your thighs. You gasped when he slammed into you, almost falling forward. You would have, if not for his hand around your neck. 

“Hans!” You cried out, and his left hand slapped over your mouth.

“Shut up, whore.” He hissed in your ear, his breath hot. He quickly set a rough pace, thrusting into you without mercy. 

You were in pieces. Your eyes rolled back into your head and your body went limp, allowing him to fuck into you harder. 

“That’s it. Letting a man more than twice your age fuck you while that little boy is out there, probably wondering where we are right now.” He tightened the grip on your throat and slowly removed his hand from your mouth, testing to see if you could be quiet. When you only responded in pants, he grinned. “Good girl, that’s my good slut.”

With his left hand now free, he grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked your head back, using it as leverage to fuck you deeper.

You sucked in a breath through your teeth and felt his chest rumble with laughter behind you. 

“Does that hurt?” He asked, giving you a particularly sharp thrust.

“Yes.” You fought to speak, your mouth didn’t want to cooperate with your brain at the moment. “Mmm, yes!”

“Good.” He grunted and slapped your ass, making you squeal. “Do I need to shut you up again?”

“No, no, I’ll be quiet.” You shook your head and he leaned forward, sinking his teeth into your exposed shoulder. You gasped, wondering how he expected you to be quiet when he was doing that to you. 

He raised his head from your neck, leaving a trail of cold spit on your skin. He found a new target and bit down gently onto your earlobe before shivering, his hips jerking. “I’m going to cum inside you.” 

“Please.” You mumbled, your body bouncing from his thrusts. “Please, Landa.”

When he started choking you, you felt your own orgasm come. Your vision, although pathetic in the dark closet, went blurry, and your knees gave in. Hans had to support your entire weight now, which wasn’t an issue for him. He just kept fucking you, and when he felt you clench around his cock, he couldn’t hold himself back. 

He spewed a string of curse words, not noticing at this point how hard he had been choking you. You’d nearly blacked out, but just in time, he came. He released inside of you and let go of your throat, wrapping his arms around your chest to pull you closer to him, forcing his cock as deep as it would go inside of you. 

As you caught your breath, Hans slipped out of you, and you had to pull your panties up quickly to prevent his cum from spilling onto your legs. 

“That was just as beautiful as I had imagined it, Fräulein.” He panted, fumbling around the closet to pick his hat back up. “Meet me outside. I’ll tell Zoller the food upset your stomach.”

“Okay.” You licked your lips and swallowed, your throat incredibly dry. He opened the door and you squinted at the light. “Wait,” You stopped him before he could walk out, reaching forward to wipe his own spit from his chin. He laughed at the action and wiped his mouth, shaking his head. 

“It’s too bad you won’t get to see your boyfriend with my cum inside of you.” He leaned down and kissed you, taking a second to fix your hair. “I can’t wait to fill you with more.”


End file.
